Shell Cottage
by daddyron404
Summary: Ron and hermione share some sweet moments in the shell cottage there will be more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Shell Cottage

All writes of course belong to JK Rowling the queen of life

He couldn't believe it. They had escaped the manor and Hermione was saved. Ron was so grateful when he saw Hermione land a few metres away from him after they had apparated. Ron scrambled to his knees and crawled over to Hermione's shaking form that was lying on the ground. He gently placed his arms around her in order not to hurt her anymore than she already had been.

Hermione was sobbing into his chest now, and all Ron could do was rub he back and whisper in her ear, "I've got you, your safe, no ones going to hurt you."

He then picked her up bridal style and started to carry her to the little cottage. He faintly heard someone apparate from behind him. he looked back and sighed with releif when he realized it was Harry who seemed to be crouching over something. He was probably just relieved thought Ron.

He felt something cold touch his neck and realized it was Hermione who had buried her face in his neck, still sobbing. She had curled up into a tiny ball against his chest and was gripping his coat in one hand. Ron wanted to make her stop crying, because it hurt him to see her upset, so he laid his head against hers. This caused her sobbing to slow down a little.

They reached the cottage and found Fleur waiting at the door clearly expecting them. "Take err up to zee spare bedroom, and I will be zhere in a moment," directed Fleur.

Ron carried Hermione up the crooked stairs to the last bedroom on the right. He avoided the one he had stayed in over the time he had left them because he wanted no reminder of it.

He tried to place her down upon the soft bed but she would not let go of him. "Hey, hey I'm not going anywhere," cooed Ron. She then released him from her grasp and laid on the bed. Ron gave the hand that had gripped his coat a little kiss, before moving to take off her shoes. He sat down on the bed by her feet and put them in his lap, and began to undo the laces. He pulled them off and tried to rub some warmth into her toes.

By this time Hermione had drifted off to sleep clearly exhausted from the days events. Just them Fleur had entered the room to tend to Hermione. "Ron could you zzeave us alone so I can get her into a clean drezzing gown," asked Fleur.

" Ya of course," said Ron.

He put Hermione's feet gently back onto the bed, and moved over to her head where he stroked some hair off her forehead and kissed it sweetly before letting Fleur tend to her. Fleur was smiling widely when he looked up clearly touched by Ron's gentleness. With that he left the room, but only to stand outside the door and wait.

After about ten minutes of Ron being lost in his thoughts Fleur came out of the room.

"She ezzz ezleep now, and she izz going to be fine," Fleur assured.

"Thank you Fleur, for everything," said Ron.

Fleur nodded and left Ron standing outside the room to which contained _his Hermione._ He pushed the door open queitly so not to wake her. She was lying on her back one arm across her stomach, and the other that was bandaged lay beside her hip. She had one of Fleurs dressing gowns on. Ron thought she looked so peaceful.

He sat in the chair beside her bed and just watched her sleep. It was silent for about five minutes before she started to wince and whimper in her sleep. With this Ron moved to sit on the bed beside hip. When Ron had placed his weight on the bed Hermione immediatly rolled over so she was curled up in a ball facing Ron. Ron then gently began to run his hand up and down her back.

Hermione's hand was now touching the side of Ron's leg; which even through the fabric of his jeans he could tell were cold. Ron figured she must still be cold so he searched the room for another blanket. He found one lying across an armchair in the corner of the small room. He grabbed it and wrapped around her body, making sure she waas completley covered. She snuggled into the warm fabric, which in Ron's opinion made her look adorable.

That was how they sat; Hermione curled up in the blankets, Ron sitting beside her and stroking the hair by her temple softly. Then Dean entered the room breaking the silence.

"How is she," asked Dean.

"Better Fleur said she would be okay," replied Ron. Dean nodded.

"Harry is about to dig the grave," said Dean.

"For who!?" Ron asked taken aback.

"Dobby, he was stabbed," answered Dean.

Ron felt terrible after this news because Dobby was the reason Hermione was lying beside him _alive_.

"I was just going to help, and was wondering if you wanted to come, if you ... know aren't...busy here," said Dean gesturing to Hermione curled up against Ron's leg, his hand still stroking Hermione's hair.

"Oh ya sure, it is the least I can do since he saved us all," Ron said but was really the most relieved that he had saved Hermione.

Ron made a move to get up, but Hermione whimpered and snuggled closer to his leg. "Shh honey, I will be back in a little bit," he said to her sleeping form, wondering if she heard him. He rubbed her back lovingly and kissed her temple, before walking to the door where Dean was waiting and determinly looking at something on the wall to distract him from the intimite moment he was witnessing.

With one last glance at Hermione, Ron shut the door and him and Dean went outside.

They found Harry breaking the earth below him with a metal spade while tears dripped below his cracked glasses. They said nothing as they approached him, but just used their hands to move the dirt away from the hole. When they were finished Harry took off his jacket and wrapped the house elf up in it. Dean conjured up a wollen hat and Ron took off his shoes and socks which they then placed on the elves feet.

Ron turned around when he vaguley heard Luna say to close his eyes because all Ron noticed was Hermione awake and walking(unsteady he might add). This was the first time he had seen her awake since he had carried her in to the cottage.

Hermione made her way directly to Ron who almost ran to her side when she got close. Ron took Hermione into his arms when it looked like she was about to colapse from the clearly exhausting trip all the way out here in her weak state. She automaticlly snuggled into his chest when held her in his protective embrace.

The service went on and he could tell Hermione was trying hard not to cry but she was unsucessful. Ron stroked her hair gently as she queitly sobbed into his sweater. When it was done Harry asked to be alone so Ron picked Hermione up dramaticly which produced a cute little giggle from her, and he carried her back to the cottage.

"How you feeling," Ron asked Hermione softly.

"Better she said wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Good. I was really worried about you," he said and followed it with a kiss to the top of her head.

They reached the front porch of the cottage, but Ron didn't stop, he just continued to carry her into the living room. He placed her down carefully on the loveseat, and took the spot beside her. Just then Bill came into the room demading for answers.

"Ron where the hell have you been. You show up here a couple of weeks ago refusing to tell us anything, and now you arrive with a dead house elf a couple of people who look like they have been living in someones basement for a couple weeks, and a tourtured Hermione."

Ron could tell Bill immediatly regreted his words when he saw Hermione's eyes well up with tears which soon overflowed down her cheeks. Ron automaticlly pulled Hermione to him and gave Bill a tactful look.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to - "

He was cut off by Ron. "No it's okay Bil we understand your position." With that Bill left the room leaving them alone once again.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said close to hysterics.

"Shhh, hey you have no reason to be sorry love," Ron said soothingly.

Hermione smiled a watery smile before resting her head on his shoulder and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Harry left dobbys grave to go inside as the sun began to set. It had only felt like he been sitting there for a couple minutes, but according to his wizard watch from the Weasleys for his 17th birthday, it had been 45minutes. Harry walked into the kitchen of the shell cottage to find Bill and Fleur talking in hushed tones to eachother. They stopped and looked guilty when they noticed Harry.

"Zhey are all in zhere," said Fleur, pointing to the living room.

Harry nodded and walked into the room. He found everyone in there looking awfully peaceful. Hermione was asleep with her head in Ron's lap, while he caressed her hair in a loving fashion. Ron was currently talking with Dean about Hogwarts, and Luna was watching everyone with her usual dreamy look on her bruised face.

When they noticed Harry they all gave him (aside from Hermione) sympathetic smiles, as he sat down in the armchair beside Dean. Just then Hermione began to stir. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She rolled over to look up at Ron, who was looking right back at her with a look Harry realized Ron only used on her. She then let out a big yawn, and blushed.

"I think someone is ready for bed," said Ron in a caring tone.

Hermione nodded and sat up from Ron's lap. When Ron stood up Hermione reached her arms out and Ron picked her up bridal style.

"C'mon sweetheart, lets get you to sleep," said Ron.

Everyone was clearly taken aback by Ron's behaviour, because all they could do was nod when Ron bed them goodnight and disapeared from the room carrying Hermione.

Luna was the first to speak, "I think it is sweet," said Luna in her dreamy tone.

Harry sat with Dean for a few more minutes talikng about how he was kidnapped by the snatchers, before he headed to his own room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Ron carried her up the stairs to her little cozy bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot and brought Hermione inside.

"Here we are," said Ron as he laid Hermione on the warm bed. He helped her get under the covers, and tucked them around her, making sure there was no chance she could be cold.

"Ron?"

"Ya?"

" I love You"

" Love you too," he said and he bent down to kiss her nose then her forehead.

"Night Love. Call if you need anything."

"Okay. Night."

Ron gave her one last smile before going back to the room he shared with Harry to get his own rest after the events today.


	2. Chapter 2

Shell cottage - chapter 2

All rights to JK as usual.

* * *

Ron could here the screams. They filled his mind. They tortured him. Hearing Hermione scream in his dreams was too much, and it happened everytime he tried to sleep. This night was no different. Ron could hear his screams, but they seemed so real this time. He opened his eyes to wake himself up from this night mare, but even with his eyes open he could still hear screaming.

It only took him about a second to realize that the screams were coming from down the hall. He scrambled out of bed , tripping on the tangled sheetes. His Hermone ws in trouble and Ron didn't want to leave her alone for a second longer, so he sprinted down the hall. Yet when he got to the door he realized he was not the only one awoken by Hermione. Everyone but Harry, which was probably a good thing because he hadn't slept well in months. They were all crowded around Hermiones bed blocking her from his view.

He rushed into the room, and everyone made a path so Ron could get to Hermione. When he saw he she was in the fetal position, and had her left arm tucked close to her as if she was protecting it, all while she was crying pitiful sobs

Ron sat on the edge of her bed and stroked the side of her head with one hand, and rubbed her leg that was crushed to her chest with the other.

"C'mon sweetheart wake up, you're okay, I've got you," cooed Ron. Hermione still continued to cry though.

"Please Hermione, please wake up!," shouted Ron now sounding desperate.

Hermione then gave one final ear-shattering scream before sitting bolt upright.

* * *

_"Answer me mudblood!" shreiked Bellatrix._

_"Never," cried Hermione, knowing she was on her deathbead and she would not sur_vive _either way._

_"Fine, CRUCIO."_

_"PLEASE, PLEASE STOP," she cried from the immense pain. Then she saw everything go black after one final scream._

She sat bolt upright only to find her looking into the one person she wanted to see most. Ron.

Realizing that it was only a dream and she was safe caused her to let out a gut-wrenching sob and fell into Ron.

"Shhh, I've got you, I've got you, your safe now honey," soothed Ron, while he cuddled her to his chest and rocked her back and forth.

"It was the manor," Hermione managed to choke out through sobs.

"I know, love, I know. We are never going back there," Ron said into her hair.

Hermione continued to cry for the next couple minutes, but Ron didn't say anything, he just placed gentle kisses in her hair.

"I love you," mumbled Hermione into Ron's chest.

"Love you too," muttered Ron and placed his lips to her forehead and left them there for a few moments, before adressing Fleur.

"Fleur would you mind getting Hermione some fresh pyjamas," Ron said over Hermiones head, beacuse her pyjams were now covered in sweat.

"Of courzzzee," answered Fleur clearly wanting to do something to help. "And zhhe rezt of yous can go back to zzleep now," ordered Fleur to the other people in the room.

Harry came and gave Ron a pat on the shoulder and said "I'm so sorry mate," guiltily. Clearly feeling stupid that he had to say the name and almost got them all killed and Hermione tortured. Ron gave him a nod saying he forgave him and Harry then followed the others out of the room.

Hermione's cries had now diminished to little sniffs.

"You okay," asked Ron sweetly and gently.

Hermione nodded like little child and lay back on the pillows, still gripping Ron's hand.

Fleur then entered with Hermione's pyjamas.

"Here you are sweetie, would you like any help changing," offere Fleur kindly.

Hermione nodded and took the pyjamas. Ron took this as his que to leave. He kissed the hand he had been holding lightly, and retreated to the same spot outside the door he had awaited for Hermione yesterday.

When Fleur exited the room a few minutes later with Hermione's old pyjama's in her hand and gave Ron a small smile before retreating down the stairs.

Ron entered Hermione's room to find her waiting expectingly for him.

"Hey honey, how you feeling," Ron asked gently, as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Better," smiled Hermione, as she automaticlly snuggle her head into the crook of his neck.

Ron brought one arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"You should get some sleep," said Ron pulling back to look at her face.

"Okay," said Hermione.

Ron pulled back the covers so Hermione could snuggle herself underneath them and he pulled them up to her chin. He smoothed the hair away from her face and she closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep sweetheart I will be their when you wake up," said Ron softly. Hermione's breathing began to slow as Ron began to hum quietly and rub her arm.

"I love you so, so much you know that," asked her sleeping form in a whisper.

"Well I really do." He stroked her hair gently and planted sweet kisses on her cheek, temple, forehead, and kissed her nose last before whispering in her ear "I love you sweetie," then he stood up to sit in the chair beside the bed while she slept. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair hoping she would stay asleep and get the rest she needed


End file.
